Forum Policies
The following states the rules which are specific to the . As the Forum is still part of the Wiki, these rules are in addition to the twelve Community Policies. Forum Policies 1.Superseded Threads :Certain topics with continuous discussion are remade or replaced with a new thread periodically as they reach around 500 posts, at which point continuing a thread becomes cumbersome. In these cases, the obsolete or superseded thread may be closed by a moderator in order to avoid the confusion of two threads with the same topic running concurrently. Replacement threads may be created by users or moderators. Creators of the new thread are asked to link to the new thread either in the last post of the superseded thread or in the thread closing summary. 2. Moving Threads :Moderators may move threads to a more appropriate board should they feel a thread is not suited to the board they were posted in. 3. Multi-Posting :Users are also asked not to post more than two replies in a row. If a user feels the need to add something onto a post that they have just made, they should use the edit button and append additions to their last post, rather than create another one. Moderators may delete or merge multiple consecutive posts by the same user if it is deemed necessary. This rule also applies to article comments. 4. Necroposting :"Necroposting," posting a reply to a discussion that has been inactive for more than 3 months, is discouraged. Whilst usually not a bannable offense, users are kindly asked to avoid necroposting and encouraged to create new threads. In certain cases, forum threads may be closed by a moderator if necessary. Repeat offenders may be dealt with by an administrator or bureaucrat. :Certain threads may be considered exempt from the necroposting rule at the discretion of a forum moderator. This rule also applies to article comments. 5. Undefined Circumstances :Moderators reserve the right to add temporary rules or take action in a situation not covered by the RWBY Wiki Forum Policy. When doing so, the action taken must always be justifiable, should an administrator investigate the situation. 6. Disturbances :Moderators are given the right to immediately take action if he/she sees user(s) to be excessively spamming, trolling or flaming. This includes, but is not limited to, flooding the forum with random external links, linking to illegal or obscene material, spamming boards with patent nonsense or posting content with the intent of provoking an adverse response in other users. Forum Moderators Forum moderators reserve the right to edit, close, move or delete any threads or replies that are deemed to be problematic or have a high potential to cause disturbance. Forum moderators may also request other users to cease behaviors which are considered in violation of the rules below. Users are expected to abide by any reasonable requests from a moderator; users who fail to do so may be dealt with by an administrator. Moderators are asked to give justification when taking any actions in the forum. On the occasion that a user believes that the behavior of a moderator is inappropriate, they are to contact an administrator or bureaucrat. Possible moderator status abuses include, but are not limited to: *Unduly censoring threads or replies over differences of opinion or pursuant to a personal agenda *Using their rights to unfairly censor, threaten or harass a particular user or group of users If a moderator is found to be abusing their powers, their actions will be reversed and a nomination for their removal may be opened. The following is a list of users with forum moderator status: *SpiritedDreaming *VedranTheII Category:RWBY Wiki Category:Policy